ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Sisphar
Jimmy Sisphar (ジミー・シスファー, Jimī Shisufā) is a semi-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a retired featherweight professional boxer that fought Miyata Ichirō in Thailand, and later became the national featherweight champion in Thailand. He later faced Makunouchi Ippo as "Scratch J" as the first Asian champion Ippo's the Survival Match of Asian Champions Saga conquest. Background Jimmy grew up in a very tough environment, which made his concentration toward victory intense. He started out in Muay Thai boxing, where he won 32 matches while blocking kicks that are three times as powerful as punches. After proving his strength in Muay Thai, Jimmy decided to switch to boxing so he could be recognised worldwide. He became a local hero, heralded as the second coming of Khaosai Galaxy. History Part I Jolt Counter Arc While the Japanese boxer, Miyata Ichirō was in Thailand, Jimmy sent a challenge to in order to build up his popularity for an easy win. Miyata's side refused it at first, however, Miyata later accepted the match. When the match began, Jimmy fought with Miyata without causing a down until the third round, where he downed him after landing a right. When Miyata got up, he changed his stance. When Jimmy noticed that Miyata wanted to in-fight with him for one last all-out attack, Jimmy landed a strong left hook, which lowered his left guard in the process. Miyata was aiming a right hook with the Jolt Counter, however Jimmy's punch landed first and Miyata was thrown to the ground with his head hitting the back of the ropes. When Miyata stood up, the third round quickly ends. In Jimmy's corner, Jimmy admitted that he was surprised by Miyata's determination, and that this was the first time in his career that he met someone with strong fighting spirit. In order to pay his respects to Miyata, he planned to use all his strength to finish Miyata off in the next round. When the fourth round began, Jimmy was unable to hit Miyata until he was able to land a body blow on Miyata, followed by a hit to his temple. While Miyata was leaning against the ropes distracted, Jimmy threw a left straight, which missed. Miyata tried to counter it with an uppercut, but was dodged by Jimmy, causing Miyata to be off balance. Seeing Miyata being off balance a change to land the final blow, Jimmy threw a right hook, but Miyata used the Jolt Counter, hitting Jimmy first, causing him to go down. Jimmy's corner threw the towel into the ring, causing the match to end, with Jimmy losing. Sometime later, Jimmy fought against Ponchai Chuwatana, losing the match after four rounds by knockout. Part II After losing to Miyata's Jolt Counter, he had become obsessed with using variations of the Jolt repeatedly in his matches, as he believed it to be the "Fist of God". Scratch Arc After Miyata called off the match with Makunouchi Ippo, Kamogawa Genji decided that since the OPBF Featherweight Title route for the World Title was closed to them, they would challenge other OPBF Countries Champions to become the Unofficial #1 Challenger. Where the Champion is obligated to fight them as the number one challenger. The first opponent that was willing to fight them on a one month short notice was Jimmy Sisphar. Since Jimmy's match from Miyata, he fought a total of 34 times in 4 years, where his fight record was 45 Matches - 38 Wins, 7 Losses, and 38 KO's. (Which averaged about 9 matches a year.) Jimmy earned his nickname "Scratch J", which was based on how he fought in his matches.He charged in with his upper body so that he ended up headbutting people over and over. The severe bleeding around his head resulted in scars. He continued to box in a self-destructive manner, like a madman. He became Featherweight Champion of his country, and he had defended his title 5 times already. Each time, Scratch J sent to the hospital and unable to box again. When Scratch J arrived in Japan, he wanted to show Miyata (and the Japanese people), The Fist of God. At the weigh in, Jimmy met Ippo for the first time, where gets into an intense starring contest with him. Jimmy's coach wonders how long they need to wait for their opponent to arrive, since Ippo is now hiding behind Kamogawa. Mari told Jimmy, that despite how Ippo looks, he is one of the most famous boxers in Japan. After he heard that, Jimmy wondered if Miyata was going to come to their match tomorrow. Mari thought he might since Ippo was his greatest rival. Jimmy told (while stuttering) them that he wanted to show Miyata that he perfect his Fist of God, and with his KO victory tomorrow will be his message to him. After the weigh in, Jimmy and his coach headed to Kōrakuen Hall to look it over. When Jimmy noticed the ceiling lights, he mentioned that God lies with in there light. When he fought Miyata in the very last moment, he was facing skyward and staring into the bright lights and noticed God calling out to him. Since that moment, he had been trying to find it, with an attack that will bring him closer to god. His coach thought that with Jimmy's skill, it would be easy to copy the punch Miyata used. But Jimmy disagreed, since Miyata's punch was incomplete and a counter relies on the opponent's momentum, and chance/lucky. Unless he reached for God using his own strength, the punch will always be incomplete. He wanted to show Miyata his final results of the punch, after showing it to Ippo first. The day of the match, Scratch J appearance intimated the home crowd. Before the match started, he did a signature praying in the corner, and to stop his shaking with his incredible concentration. The bells sounds, when Ippo and Jimmy touched gloves at the start Jimmy backed away from Ippo surprising everyone into thinking he was an outboxer. However, right as Ippo was about to chase him, Jimmy stopped and got into a dash position and charged at Ippo instead. While he was dashing, Jimmy took a swing and hit Ippo as he tried to block it which caused him to be blown backwards into the corner. Jimmy dashed toward him again and drilled the corner post while Ippo dodged out of the way. Scratch J starred down Kamogawa in the process. Jimmy charged up again and dashed at Ippo's position with no defence at all. Ippo was pushed back again after he was hit, with Jimmy following closely behind with another dash and punch attack forcefully slammed Ippo into the corner. Ippo got away, and tried to use a cross arm block to defuse some of Jimmy's power, but it doesn't work as his body continue to get lifted off the mat. Jimmy lands a Jolt Blow on Ippo's guard again. Kamogawa yelled at Ippo to charge in close range, where there is no gap between them, and attack. Ippo dash and Jimmy dash toward each other. Jimmy attacks close range, not afraid of being countered. Ippo dodged his punch, while landing a few body blows in return. Ippo continue to attack, while Jimmy tighten his guard. Jimmy throws a wide swing, while Ippo countered it. Ippo followed it up with more attacks while he was in control of the pace. Match History Appearance Scratch look.png|Scratch J Jimmy Sisphar - photo.png|Jimmy Sisphar As "Jimmy Sisphar" Jimmy before his match with Miyata, he didn't have grown hair or scratches. He was one of the most famous boxers of Thailand. As "Scratch J" After Miyata's match, and many other fights, Jimmy's face has scars, the result of headbutting his opponents and fighting using a very dangerous style. He has grown hair until his fight with Ippo. Personality As "Jimmy Sisphar" Jimmy acts like a somewhat arrogant champion, who easily thinks he won when he fought Miyata. As "Scratch J" After fighting Miyata, he became an unhinged boxer, stating that he thought he saw God when he fought and lost to Miyata. Ippo notes Jimmy as having an even scarier demeanor than Mashiba Ryō, showcasing an intimidating stare. He soon sacrificed his old boxing style in turn for a much more hostile, violent style. As such, Jimmy suffered from a slight stutter due to brain damage after boxing with such a risky and close style. When he lost to Ippo though, he changed his idea of seeing god, to seeing death, and became more kind and less intimidating. Boxing Style Originally, Sisphar may have possessed genius-level talent (since he came from the world of kickboxing), and fought as an out boxer or hybrid, but after losing to Miyata he became an unorthodox in fighter (like a brawler) with a repertoire of only two powerful offensive moves and one defensive move. Due to common injuries, Jimmy was also used to having blood flow into his field of vision, and he soon became immune to its effects,instead using it as an advantage. Despite the damage he incurred over the next several of his fights, this new style did grant him the championship. Techniques *Shoulder Block *Jolt Blow *Tornado Jolt *Twisting guard Weaknesses As evident from the scars on his face, Jimmy's fighting style is self-destructive. No sane boxer would use the Jolt Blow on every occasion throughout a match because it puts their career at risk. His decision to retire might have saved him from a permanent injury. He lost to Ippo when Ippo spontaneously added an uppercut to his Dempsey Roll, countering Jimmy's Tornado Jolt which followed the motion of hooks. Gallery Manga Scenes= Scratch look.png Scratch J fist.png Jimmy_Sisphar_-_Training_02.png Jimmy vs Miyata - 02 - Crowd Cheering.png Jimmy_vs_Miyata_-_19_-_Ref_shock,_fight_resumes.png Jimmy_Liver_Blow.png Jimmy_vs_Miyata_-_Jolt_Counter.png |-| VS Makunouchi Ippo= Scratch J.png Scratch Jolt.png Scratch flying.png Free Form Dempsey Roll.png |-| Anime Scenes= Jimmy_with_his_Coach.png Trivia *His name is usually spelled as Sisfa in most fan translations, but is spelled as Sisphar in the English language version of Hajime no Ippo: Revolution. *He is based on former Junior Bantamweight champion Khaosai Galaxy, who defended his world title 19 times. *Jimmy has been the first to grant victory to both Ippo and Miyata in their fights abroad. **He is also the first to fall victim to each of their most powerful Sunday punches. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Thailand Category:Boxers Category:Kickboxers Category:Retired Boxers Category:Unorthodox Boxers Category:In Fighters Category:Featherweights Category:Champions Category:100% Wins by KOs Category:All fights Win by KO